One Call Away
by AlexSteal
Summary: La mort d'un être cher peut détruire le plus fort des Hommes. C'est un sentiment que personne ne voudrait ressentir, cependant, on ne peut y échapper. Il fait parti de la vie après tout, mais la vie vaut-elle le coup d'être vécue si elle fait tant souffrir ?


_Je vous fait part d'un OS que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui, sans prétentions. J'a juste eu un regain d'inspiration.. Espérons que j'ai le même face à 'Jack Frost'_

 **One Call Away**

La mort d'un être cher peut détruire le plus fort des Hommes. C'est un sentiment que personne ne voudrait ressentir, cependant, on ne peut y échapper. Il fait parti de la vie après tout, mais la vie vaut-elle le coup d'être vécue si elle fait tant souffrir ?

Tout paraissait si irréel quand je remis les pieds pour la première fois depuis son enterrement dans cet appartement qui fut longtemps le théâtre d'une vie heureuse, après la fin de ce qui fut des années de prison pour moi, le lycée.. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans ma vie..

J'avais passé tant de moment seule ici, sans amis, sans le moindre regard de la part des autres élèves.. Je n'étais personne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque dans ma vie, telle une tornade blonde.. Elle était nouvelle et semblait un peu perdue, mais dès que l'ai vu, je n'ai pû m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, elle avait des yeux méditerranéen, des cheveux blond, à la limite du blanc.. Elle était un peu plus grande que ce que je ne l'étais à l'époque..

Elle s'était approchée de moi, vêtue d'un pull aussi bleu que ses yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais tellement obnubilée par sa beauté que je n'avais pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait, et elle l'avait remarqué, elle avait donc rit de son rire cristallin, me ramenant à la réalité,et répéta alors sa question : _Je suis un peu perdue, tu_ _peux me montrer où se trouve le bureau du proviseur ?_

C'était notre rencontre, notre première discussion, le début de tout, et à ce moment précis je ne me doutais pas de tout ce qu'elle allait chamboulé, de la place qu'elle allait prendre dans ma vie.. Maintenant, je ne le savais que trop bien.

Ce soir là, je me préparais un thé après être sortie de la douche, je me dirigeais vers le répondeur m'indiquant un message quand mon téléphone sonna, je ne connaissais ni le nom ni même le numéro affiché à l'écran, alors comme je me le disait si souvent « S'il veut me parler, il me laissera un message ». Grave erreur. Car quand ma messagerie sonna m'indiquant un message vocal, je le mis en route sans y prêter une réelle attention, enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce que je j'entende ne serai-ce que le premier mot.. « Mlle Andersen, ici Arendelle Hospital Center, nous venons de prendre en charge Mlle Frost suite à un incident dans un bar. Vous êtes son contact d'urgence. Devons-nous appeler quelqu'un d'autre ou attendre votre venue ? »

J'étais restée plantée la, au milieu du salon, le téléphone dans une main, la tasse de thé dans l'autre. Je ne revins à moi que lorsqu'un bruit sourd attira mon attention. J'avais fait tomber ma tasse,mais je m'enfichait, je fila en vitesse vers notre chambre, enfila rapidement un jean et le sweat vert qu'elle m'avait offert quelques jours auparavant, juste avant notre grosse dispute. Nous nous étions disputées pour une sombre histoire de jalousie de sa part envers un de nos amiequi était trop proche de moi, j'avais tenté de la rassurer en me disant que ce n'était qu'un simple ami, mais le ton était monté peut à petit, pour au final nous balancer des horreurs au visage, alarmant sûrement toute la ville. Jamais je n'oublierai comment s'était terminée cette dispute qui finalement serai la dernière discussion que l'on ai eut..

\- « _Elsa, je t'en prie, écoutes toi ! C'est ridicule, jamais je ne pourrais te tromper ! Je t'aime ! Tu ne le comprends pas ?_

 _\- Tu m'aimes ? TU M'AIMES ?! Si tu m'aimais réellement Anna, tu ne le défendrai pas comme tu le fais !_

 _\- Elsa… S'il te plaît.._

 _\- NON ! Je peux plus Anna, j'en peux plus.. Il est tout le temps la, collé à toi comme si tu lui appartenait et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.. Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? Il est amoureux de toi !_

 _\- Mais je m'en moque ! C'est toi que j'aime !_ »

Je me souvins m'être effondrée à ce moment précis, aveuglée par son ressentiment, elle tourna dans l'appartement pendant quelques minutes tel un lion en cage. Je suivais tout ses moindres faits et gestes, pendant qu'elle s'évertuait à m'ignorer . Au fond je savais qu'elle avait raison, que j'étais sans doute trop proche de Kristoff, mais pour moi, il n'était rien de plus qu'un simple ami, en fait il était un peu plus que ça, il était mon meilleur ami, mais je mentirais en disant que je ne savais pas qu'il en pinçait pour moi.. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse, j'avais décidé de faire ma vie avec elle. Elle était mon unique amour, et elle le resterai, même sous la forme d'un souvenir..

Ce soir là, après de longues minutes de silence, elle avait rassemblé quelques affaires avant de revenir au salon, un sac de sport à l'épaule. Elle l'avait posé à ses pieds avant de venir vers moi et de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle avait installé une forme de distance glaciale entre nous, et au fond de moi, même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, je savais ce qui allait se passer..

Elle sembla chercher ses mots, et quand je voulût lui toucher le bras, pour établir un lien avec elle, elle s'éloigna brusquement de moi en se relevant afin de retourner près de son sac.

Ses mots resteront gravés dans ma mémoire au fer blanc.

 _« Je suis désolée Anna, mais je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Je souffre trop quand je te vois avec lui.. Je t'aime mais je suis épuisée. Je ne peux plus.. Je m'en vais, je ne sais pas si je reviendrais, mais… Ne m'attends pas.. »_

Je n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle était déjà hors de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Ce claquement de porte brisa mon cœur, et sella le destin de notre couple.

Ces derniers mots, ces dernières paroles.. C'est le dernier souvenir qui me restera d'elle à tout jamais..

J'étais arrivée à l'hôpital en un rien de temps, une jeune infirmière me conduisit jusqu'à l'accueil où l'on m'informa qu'Elsa s'était battue avec un homme dans un bar et qu'elle était dans un état critique suite à un choc au niveau du crâne et qu'elle était dans le coma. Ces médecins ne savaient pas si elle allait se réveiller ou non..

Je me souviens avoir été effrayée à ces mots.. _Et si elle ne se réveillait pas ? Et si.._

J'avais passée la nuit près d'elle, espérant le moindre geste de sa part, je lui avait parlé, j'ignorais si elle pouvait m'entendre mais je continuais de parler, lui confiant que je ne pouvais vivre sans elle, lui confiant tout ce que je ressentait, mes souvenirs les plus importants avec elle, mais c'est lorsque je reçu un appel de son frère, plus jeune qu'elle, Kaï, que tout se passa. Une alarme sonna, provenant de sa chambre, je lâcha mon téléphone et me précipita à l'intérieur de celle ci, où l'on me demanda de patienter à l'extérieur tandis que des médecins et infirmiers s'agitaient autour d'elle.

J'étais tellement effrayée.. Et mes craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'une infirmière vint m'énoncer qu'elle avait fait un arrêt et que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Le mien venait d'exploser à ce moment précis. L'unique personne dont j'avais été amoureuse venait de mourir, et je n'avais pas pu lui dire au revoir..

Le jour se son enterrement, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur était mort, je n'avais pas pleuré, sans doute n'avais-je plus la force de le faire, mais cette journée là..fut la journée pas plus horrible de toute la vie.

Le soir j'étais partie chez ma mère comme je le faisait depuis la nuit de sa mort, n'ayant pas la force de retourner chez nous.

Depuis cette nuit là, je n'avais pas remis un pied dans notre appartement, qui était maintenant le mien, cela faisait près de 3 mois qu'elle m'avait quittée. Je n'avais pas eu la force de retourner là où notre histoire vivait le plus.

Ce soir, j'avais décidé de ne plus me cacher d'affronter ma douleur.

A peine posais-je un pied dans l'appartement que je fut happée par son odeur. Je pleurais déjà, je n'avais pu retenir mes larmes, elles librement le long de mes joues, avant de venir s'écraser sur le sol.

Je n'eut pas le temps d'aller poser mes affaires dans notre..ma chambre qu'une lumière attira mon regard. C'était le répondeur qui indiquait que j'avais un message non-lu, je posa alors mon sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine et appuya sur le bouton afin d'écouter le message.

« _Vous avez un nouveau message. Nouveau message_ _reçu_ _le 17 Mai 2015 à 23h48. Appuyez sur 1 pour l'écouter ou sur 3 pour l'effacer._ »

Je tremblais.. J'avais reconnu la date.. C'était la date de sa mort.. Mon doigt tremblant appuya sur la touche. Des frissons parcoururent mon être lorsque je reconnu le numéro énoncé par la voix robotique du répondeur. C'était Elsa.. Une heure avant son arrivée à l'hôpital..

« _Message du 555 792 : Anna…_ » Sa voix était brisée, elle sanglotait. « _Bébé.. Je suis tellement désolée.. Je t'aime tellement.. J'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça.. Je t'aime.. Anna.. S'il te_ _plaît._ _. Rappelle moi.. J'ai besoin de toi… Si tu veux encore de moi.. Je t'attendrai au Sven's Bar.. Je t'aime..._ »

Mes larmes s'intensifièrent. Elle était morte en pensant que je ne l'aimais plus, elle m'avait attendu pendant près d'une heure et je n'étais jamais venue au rendez-vous..

Tout aurait pu être si différent si j'avais répondu au téléphone ce soir là. Ce simple coup de fil aurait pu changer notre destin.

 _Je retourne maintenant me cacher dans ma grotte._

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et peut-être à bientôt !_

 _AlexH._


End file.
